


Hello

by orphan_account



Category: NU'EST
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Car Accidents, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 07:15:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15262212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Minhyun misses Jonghyun and eats chicken given by Minki.





	Hello

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry.

Minhyun sat on their– his couch, his phone open on a single contact; Jonghyun's. Minhyun pressed the call button, expecting Jonghyun– his Jonghyun to answer, but he remembers. He remembers quite clearly: how the police called him that night, telling him what happened to Jonghyun, how it was a tragic accident and he's sorry. Minhyun didn't need pity, he just needed his Jonghyun back. 

His phone gingerly pressed on his ear, wanting to hear his boyfriend's voice once again, desperately and silently praying to the Gods that Jonghyun will answer. But his prayers all came crashing down when his phone quickly goes into voicemail. He sighs, hearing Jonghyun's sweet voice telling him that he's probably busy and couldn't pick up his phone. He missed every part of Jonghyun, the things he left weren't enough and they would all probably be dusty if Minhyun didn't want to preserve them. 

Minhyun was sobbing, tears that were magically going back even after crying to sleep every night spilling out. He didn't hang up the voicemail, he just didn't say anything. He was sobbing into his phone's external microphone, his sobs probably reached his neighbors, too, but he just can't stop the tears from stopping nor the sounds of internal pain coming out of his mouth. After a minute or so, he tried to regain himself, (read: tried) he wipes the tears away using the back of his hand. Oh, how he wished he could wipe the sadness, grief, and loneliness using just the back of his hand.

A knock echoes throughout the whole house, the sound bouncing off walls and onto other ones. Minhyun tries his best to wipe all his tears away before opening the door. "Y-Yes? May I h-help you?" Minhyun stutters, inwardly cursing himself. The guy looks up at him and opens his arms for a hug, comfortingly patting his back. The guy pulls back, picking up a bag– what Minhyun knows is a package for chicken– and hands it to him. He points to himself, jabbing his index finger on his chest. "Yes, you. I hope you feel better soon, you can talk to us anytime. My name's Minki, by the way, and Dongho, my boyfriend can look really threatening but he's just a small white kitten with a tiger pattern, that's why you don't judge things based on how they look. You can always come over if there isn't any, uh, …loud sounds." Minki hugs a laughing Minhyun one last time with a comforting smile on his face.

He goes back to his house, back to sitting on the couch, holding his phone up to his ear after calling again. "H-Hey, uh, Jonghyunnie. I think I sobbed too loud because the neighbors could hear. One of the neighbors on the right came to visit today, he gave me chicken! Someone gave me a whole package of chicken. Just like you did when I was feeling down about exams in college." A slight pause. "I-I miss you, Jongh-hyun." A fizzing sound can be heard under the light of the sunset passing through the window while Minhyun pours himself a glass of soda. He takes two plates and puts 3 pieces of chicken on them. "For you," Minhyun says breathlessly, digging in.

—

It was a starry evening on Jonghyun's birthday, he was on his way home. Every passenger seemed to be exhausted and so was he. His eyes drooping down until they're shut fully. Blinding lights wake him up after who knows how long he slept, screaming and horns filling his ears. The strength of the crash had everyone dying, including Jonghyun. The darkness of dying covering his eyes, leaving Minhyun alone and hurting. Jonghyun wants to go home, he wants to go to Minhyun to say sorry for leaving him and hug him until Jonghyun fades away. 

Minhyun waits for Jonghyun to come home, two hours after his designated arrival. His phone's ringing interrupts his thinking. "Hello? Hwang Minhyun speaking. Jonghyun?" He speaks, waiting for his boyfriend's voice to answer but a rather gruffy and rough voice speaks. "Mr. Hwang, are you a friend of Kim Jonghyun's?" Minhyun thinks, why would someone ask if he was friends with Jonghyun? "I— uh, well you could say more than a friend, um, boyfriend? I guess." He hears a hum from the other end of the line. "I'm sorry but Mr. Kim Jonghyun and a few others have gotten into an accident and ended up... dead. All my condolences and blessings are for you." Minhyun was frozen, his boyfriend– soon-to-be-fiance– had just gotten into an accident, on his birthday. Minhyun couldn't believe it. He was going to propose tonight, he was gonna ask for permission from Jonghyun to allow him to give him the whole world, but now he couldn't. 

Minhyun cried himself to sleep every night after that.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a twitter! It's @ooojihui, tell me what you think on there. ^^


End file.
